mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts and Bones
Beasts and Bones is the fourth scenario in The Will of Asha campaign in Tribes of the East. Walkthrough The Bull Duchy has been cleansed, but Orlando escaped. Arantir and Ornella have to seek him and know there somewhere near Flammschrein will he be found. Still, they have to pass the region that is called as "Golden Fountain" - Ornella tells there are many gold mines and if they were to capture them all, they will weaken Orlando and buy more troops for Flammschrein. Though Arantir scoffs at gold, he still respects her advice. On their way, they spot an Orc named Kilghan, who will fight them. Though Arantir and Ornella are not very impressed, they know the Orcs will attack them at a pace, so they need to fortify the defenses to stop them and speak with their leader. On their way, they see a garrison protected by Red Church's troops. Ornella spots her friend, Erik. Erik now sees her as a necromancer and is surprised, but advises her to go through an tunnel in south-east. Arantir thinks this is some kind of trap. Before going through, they see an orcish town of Zogsokh and Haggash. There are too many orcs for them to fight, so they need to pass by to the tunnel. When going through the tunnel, they will be ambushed by demons - Nymus appears and Arantir thought there was treachery in the air. They need to defeat him and go out. Near the exit is the demons' city and a portal to Sheogh, so Arantir and Ornella need to destroy both of these things to foil their plans. Next, they should follow the road and just before they reach the north-west, they'll encounter an inquisitor. They tell him they destroyed a demon town in south, making him pleased. He tells them they need to go to Flammschrein to destroy the base of demonic worship. He'd also go, but has to stay with the true Queen. Next, Arantir and Ornella need to head to Brookshire and meet the orcs. Though they need to speak to them, they need first to take down their leader, Garuna. After this is done, Arantir meets Shaman Kujin. Kujin now knows that one of the signs the bones gave her was a spider - Arantir. Kujin tells they are ready to fight demons and Arantir agrees with her, so they make a truce. Towns *Necropolis: Shagarakti *Haven: Brookshire *Stronghold: Zogsokh *Inferno: Ur-Vramin Events Arantir meets Kujin. Strategy The recruitment buildings should be bought as soon as possible for Arantir and Ornella to get advantage over the demons. After the demon gate is destroyed and Ur-Vramin besieged, they can only wait to gather more troops to attack Brookshire. Arantir and Ornella should have as much as XP as possible for the next scenario. Also, they should get all the gold mines, as if they do this, they get 10 000 gold in next scenario. Category:The Will of Asha scenarios